(Red)emption: Prequel
by Bougenville
Summary: Prequel dari (Red)emption/Awal dari segalanya, termasuk kehancuran semesta seorang Haruno Sakura/M for Gore/Belum diedit/AU&AR/RnR?
1. Prequel 1: Melodi

Prequel 1: Melodi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

Adaptasi dari Cerpen "Melodi"

Semata-mata hanya ingin memudahkan pembaca

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy reading

.

* * *

 _Melodi itu datang lagi._

 _Melodi itu menari lagi dalam pikiranku._

 _Melodi itu…_

.

* * *

Pelajaran matematika kali ini sudah berakhir. Itu artinya pelajaran kami sudah selesai, dan waktunya pulang.

Kuhela napas kuat-kuat, mencoba menenangkan otakku. Sial. Susah sekali rupanya.

 _Hal absurd apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari ini?_

Aku keluar kelas menuju tempat parkir sepeda di belakang kantor guru.

 _Semoga saja hari ini tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi._

.

* * *

Barusaja aku menginjakkan diri ke dalam rumah. Bulu roma ku mulai berdiri ketika kudengar lagi. Melodi itu.

Ini jelas bukan melodi biasa, yang jarang ditemukan di rumah orang-orang. Ini bukanlah melodi dari mahakarya nya Beethoven ataupun suara emasnya Christina perri, penyanyi Favoritku.

Kau tahu, melodi ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari lagu Reverse karya karlmayer.

Tubuhku yang menggigil, belum juga berhenti sampai aku masuk kamar, melepas baju seragam dan berganti baju biasa. Tidak. Tubuhku tetap begini, dan melodi itu masih juga tidak berhenti. Sialan!

Dan satu-satunya penawar dari semua ini hanyalah sebuah benda yang kini menempel di telingaku. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan Headset. Kuputar lagu keras-keras supaya melodi itu tak lagi kudengar. Karena ini pula aku memiliki sedikit gangguan pendengaran, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya caraku melawannya.

Tapi, meskipun aku memakai headset dengan volume tertinggi, melodi itu tetap saja terdengar. Seakan menembus pendengaran ku, membuatku tak berdaya, seperti sekarang ini.

Kulihat jari-jari ku juga ikut bergemetar. Aku menggeram.

Kata 'sialan' kini menjadi teman dalam hidupku, dan aku kembali mengatakannya.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang sangat-sangat ku syukuri, karena aku bisa melenyapkan melodi itu, walau hanya sekejap.

Kurasakan perutku pun ikut ber 'melodi'. Ah, benar juga. Aku belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Kuhela napas panjang ketika sayup-sayup ku mendengar melodi itu lagi, dari arah dapur.

 _Benar-benar! Bagaimana aku bisa makan kali ini?_

Aku melongok ke dalam laci meja nakasku, mendapati beberapa lembar Yen di dalamnya. Aku menarik senyum tipis. Keberuntungan mungkin ingin bersamaku dulu,batinku.

Aku melangkah keluar, lalu membasuh wajah dari keran di luar rumah.

Aku selalu senang ketika keluar, karena hanya diluar rumah aku tidak mendengar melodi itu.

.

* * *

Aku diam, merasakan tubuhku yang lagi-lagi bereaksi dengan melodi itu. Jantungku, berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Tanganku, tubuhku bergemetar layaknya orang sakit demam.

Melodi itu semakin meningkatkan frekuensi dan intensitas suaranya. Tempo nya semakin cepat.

Kalausaja aku sudah bekerja, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah pergi dari rumah ini, lalu menemui psikiater.

Karena rasanya aku tak ada bedanya dengan orang sakit jiwa.

.

* * *

Aku melirik kalender yang melekat pada dinding kamarku. Aku mengernyit.

Sudah berapa bulan aku merasakan hal ini? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Argh… aku samasekali tidak ingat.

Aku menggeser kursi putar, menduduki nya dengan malas.

Ah, benar juga. Aku belum memberitahumu satu hal.

Melodi ini sangat kejam dan mengerikan.

Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, bahkan melodi ini mengalahkan lagu Reverse yang terkenal dengan kengeriannya itu. Apa lagi kalau didengarkan, ah maksudku terdengar oleh telinga mu setiap hari.

Perlahan setiap detik demi detik jalannya melodi ini menggelitik telingamu, lalu masuk dalam otak. Merembes dalam pikiran sehatmu, dan mengirisnya tipis-tipis secara perlahan.

Silakan saja bila kau ingin menggantikan posisiku dan mencoba merasakan sensasinya.

Tapi ku peringatkan padamu, aku tak bertanggungjawab bila sehari kemudian kau sudah dipasung, lalu diantar dengan mobil ambulans ke Rumahsakit Jiwa.

.

* * *

Hei, kau tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang?

Biar kuberi tahu. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di belakang meja kamarku. Aku memandang keluar jendela sambil memutar-mutar boneka ballerina dari kotak musikku yang rusak dengan jari telunjuk.

Ya, tentu saja sambil mendengarkan melodi itu.

Mengapa kau merasa kebingungan? Hei, aku kini mulai menikmatinya. Melodi ini bukan lagi melodi kejam, mengiris pendengaran dan merobek pikiran.

Melodi ini indah sekali. Dia sukses membawaku melayang, merasakan euforia kebebasan dan kedamaian hidup.

Seakan melodi ini menggiring serdadu angin yang menggotongku ke empuknya awan putih.

Tanganku berhenti memutar boneka ini ketika melodi itu perlahan semakin jelas dan semakin mendekat menuju kamarku. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan segaris senyum tipis.

Melodi itu semakin mendekat. Sepertinya ia tak sabar untuk menemui ku secara langsung. Yah, selama ini bukankah dia hanya memanggil-manggil ku saja dari luar kamar?

Aku berdiri, melihat bayanganku di cermin. Ah, baru pertama kali aku merasa bahwa aku sangat cantik dengan rambut seperti surai singa jantan ini.

Mataku berkantong hitam dalam, sangat seksi seperti panda.

Dan oh, lihatlah. Pipi tembam yang ku benci sejak dulu kini mulai mengempis.

Aku merasa sangat senang melihat diriku mempesona seperti ini.

Aku membuka lemari bajuku. Mengambil sebuah benda yang sangat seksi sepertiku, karena dia lumayan ramping, sangat tajam dan mengkilap.

Sepertinya ini cukup untuk sekedar mematikan melodi yang menghiburku ini.

Dengan pelan ku buka pintu kamar, mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari ku. Tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. Tubuhnya sangat bau keringat.

Dan kau tahu? Dialah yang selama ini memainkan melodi itu untukku.

Matanya menyalang ketika melihatku membawa benda seksi duplikat diriku ini. Aku menari dengan penuh gembira, mengelilingi tubuhnya sambil setengah berlari.

Dan akhirnya tibalah saatnya. Upacara mematikan melodi.

Dia melemparkan batu pengasah menuju kepalaku, namun meleset. Aku terus mengelilingi nya, menurunkan kembaran ku yang orang-orang kurang waras menyebutnya pedang, sehingga ia berdecit menggores lantai.

Ia terbelalak ketika ia tak bisa lagi mengasah parangnya, karena batu pengasah tidak ada lagi di tangannya. Ia tak bisa lagi memutar melodi itu. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Ia terlongo, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Senyumanku berubah menjadi seringai.

"Satu ayunan saja untukmu. Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit, kok. Dan akan segera mengantarmu ke dunia sana. Maka dari itu, bersiaplah!"

Aku sudah mendapatkan titik mati tubuhnya, dan…

"Selamat tinggal."

CRASHHH!

.

* * *

"Seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluhan tewas bersimbah darah dengan luka di bagian punggung dan tangan terpenggal oleh seorang perempuan berusia 17 tahun yang didiagnosa mengalami gangguan jiwa. Di lokasi kejadian ditemukan sebuah batu pengasah benda tajam dan sebuah Katana berukuran 100 centimeter.

Sampai sekarang belum diketahui dimana keberadaan pembunuh nya, dan… "

"ITU DIA! TEMBAK SAJA DIA!"

Sang Reporter yang meliput tepat di depan lokasi kejadian menoleh ketika melihat beberapa Polisi yang sedang bertugas lari dengan menembakkan pistol nya ke seorang gadis muda yang membawa barang belanjaan. Segera ia berlari, diikuti kameraman dan kru TV lainnya mendekati gadis tadi yang terbujur kaku menjadi mayat. Tubuhnya melemah seketika melihat darah yang bersimbah di depannya.

"Hei kalian, apa yang terjadi?"

Seorang gadis yang memakai baju lusuh, rambut kusut dan mata hitam berkantung menghampiri kerumunan dengan sebuah pedang di tangan.

"Hei, dia Sakura, kembaranku yang baru pulang dari luar kota. Kalian salah sasaran!"

Semua berpaling mendapati nya dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Kalian kah selanjutnya?"

.

* * *

"Darah mereka sangat pahit, aku tidak suka. Oh iya. Hei para pembaca, ingin mendengar melodi istimewa dariku?"

 **FIN**


	2. Prequel 2: Untukmu, segalanya

Prequel 2: Untukmu, segalanya Part 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

Adaptasi dari cerpen Untukmu, segalanya

Semata-mata hanya ingin memudahkan pembaca

AU&AR

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku ketika melihat keadaan Satora sekarang adalah:

Mengapa jadi begini?

Saat ku mulai menjejakkan kaki ke dalam kamar nya, hawa dingin menyambut, membuat belakang leher ku meremang. Belum lagi selesai satu kekagetanku, kejutan lain menghadang. Kamar yang dulu selalu ku masuki tanpa permisi itu kini terasing dari kata rapi dan bersih. Benang-benang halus dari abdomen laba-laba menggantung lesu di atas langit-langit. Belum lagi pakaian yang terserak di bawah ranjang, dan cermin dari meja rias yang retak, tak utuh lagi bentuknya.

Kali ini, aku ingin sekali bertanya. Siapa yang dengan lancangnya mencabuti persendian kakiku hingga lemas seperti ini?

Dia,Satora masih duduk tak bergerak di kursi putar depan meja belajarnya. Hanya jari telunjuk nya saja sibuk memutar-mutar boneka ballerina dari kotak musik nya, hadiah ulangtahun dari ku beberapa tahun lalu yang mungkin sudah rusak.

Tanpa ku sadari, setetes likuid bening mulai mengaliri pipiku, lalu jatuh ke punggung tangan, membuatku tersentak.

"Tadaima, Satora. Tidak mau menyambutku?"

Kulihat Satora tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya. Ku hela napas panjang, meyakinkan ku barangkali dia masih sibuk dengan dunia dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak mendengar panggilanku.

"Satora? Aku sudah pulang."

Ia masih saja tak bergerak.

Perlahan ku mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan, memusatkannya pada kedua kaki dan mulai bangkit berdiri.

"Satora? Kau marah padaku?"

Perlahan ku coba melangkah kan kaki mendekatinya, dengan tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Satora?"

Ku tepuk pundak nya pelan. Perlahan ia memalingkan wajah nya padaku.

Aku terhenyak. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar ketika aku melihat wajahnya.

"I… ini kau, Satora?"

Refleks telapak tanganku menutup mulut, tak percaya dengan yang ku lihat.

Apa benar yang di hadapanku sekarang adalah Satora? Haruno Satora saudara kembarku?

"Ini kau, Satora?"

Airmata mulai berdesakan di pelupuk mata, lalu mengalir kembali. Ku tarik ia dalam pelukan. Napas ku naik turun seiring detik demi detik yang berlalu dari diam nya.

"Satora… "

Ia tidak menjawabku, hanya membisu.

"Gomennasai."

Ku belai rambut nya pelan, yang kini kusut dan berdebu, tidak seperti rambut nya dulu yang rapi dan wangi khas sampo lavender kesukaannya.

"Satora? Kau mendengarku?"

Ia tetap saja membisu.

Dan membuat tangis ku semakin kencang, mirip seperti lolongan panjang menyedihkan seekor serigala yang tersakiti.

"Satora! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau masih kuat kan menghadapi 'itu' ? Jawab aku, Satora!"

Cepat ku lepaskan pelukanku, mencengkeram bahu dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku nanar dengan kepala sedikit miring ke kiri.

"Satora… Gomennasai… Kau tidak gila karena melodi itu kan?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya menatapku, kali ini dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan untuk mengurangi isakanku.

Dan aku tersentak ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahku.

Ku buka mata, dan melihat jari-jemari Satora membelai wajah, lalu mengusap airmataku perlahan.

"Satora?"

"Jangan menangis lagi." Jawabnya. Suaranya begitu serak dan parau. Perlahan aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang kini berkantung besar kehitaman. Pipi yang dulu selalu ku cubit saking tembamnya kini mulai tirus, dan terlihat tonjolan rahang tegas. Mata coklat nya terlihat sayu dan tak lagi terpancar semangat.

"Satora… "

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mematikan melodinya, agar bila kau disini tidak lagi merasa takut."

"Ma… maksudmu?"

Ia menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir ku ketika mulai terdengar lagi melodi itu. Kami sama-sama membisu.

"Yakinkan aku bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Satora."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin. Kalau efek obatku habis… "

"Kau minum obat? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Diamlah." Jawabnya dengan menatap tajam padaku. Kalau sudah begini aku tak berani membantah apa yang ia katakan.

"Kalau efek obatku habis, aku… aku tak bisa menjamin kau akan selamat. Karena itu, pergilah."

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini. Kau tak sendirian lagi. Kita akan menghadapi masalah ini bersama-sama, seperti dulu."

"Pergilah Sakura. Aku tak sanggup bila kau kembali merasakannya. Tetaplah menjadi diriku di sana."

"Satora… "

"Aku sudah gila, Sakura. Aku merasa jiwa ku sakit, otakku mengalami gangguan, makanya aku berobat. Ku mohon pergilah, kau takkan selamat bila di sini."

"Aku tidak mau."

Dia bangkit berdiri, menatap ku dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Aku terhenyak.

"SAKURA! PERGI DARI SINI! KAU KUUSIR!"

"Satora… "

"PERGI!" Kulihat ia membuka lemari kasar, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Katana yang masih lengkap dengan sarungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan efek obat ku habis, Sakura. Aku tak bisa menjamin kau akan selamat dari pedang ku, hahaha."

Tatapan Satora berubah menjadi begitu mengerikan. Aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Minumlah obatmu, Satora."

Dengan sigap ku pasang kembali sepatu ku, mengambil tas dan segera berlari ke luar rumah. Sekilas ku lihat sang pemain melodi itu, terus mengasah parang dan menciptakan melodi yang menyiksa jiwa kami selama setahun ini.

Aku kembali berbalik, ku dengar suara tawa Satora yang belum juga berhenti.

 _Aku pergi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Satora._

 _._

* * *

Kira-kira beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu aku belum pulang ke rumah. Bukannya takut, namun kemarin aku harus belajar giat untuk ujian nasional. Dan tadi adalah hari terakhir ujian.

 _Bagaimana keadaan Satora sekarang?_

Kulirik ponsel ku yang berada di meja nakas. Segera ku sambar dan melangkah menutup pintu apartemen.

 _Semoga ia baik-baik saja._

 _._

* * *

"Terimakasih, silakan datang kembali."

Aku membalas ucapan sang kasir dengan anggukan kecil.

Apa lagi yang kurang, ya?

Barang-barang yang barusaja ku beli ku cek kembali, barangkali ada yang tertinggal.

"Sayur, apel, telur, teh. hmm… sepertinya semua lengkap." Gumamku.

Ku fokuskan mata ke depan jalan, melewati jembatan menuju kompleks perumahan.

 _Aku pulang, Satora. Tunggu aku._

 _._

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Di depan rumah ku, maksudku rumah Orangtuaku ramai di kerubungi orang, membuat ku mengernyit bingung.

"ITU DIA! TEMBAK SAJA DIA!"

Aku tersentak.

 _Mereka mengincarku?_

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat, menusuk tepat bahu kiriku.

Tubuhku langsung tersungkur ke tanah. Aku meringis, menahan sakit dan panas Karena tembakan tadi.

Kesadaran ku mulai pergi menjauh.

Sekilas ku lihat seorang perempuan membawa pedang di tangan kanannya, dengan rambut tak beraturan, berdiri di depanku.

"Satora… "

Dunia ku kini menggelap sempurna.

 _Jaga Satora, wahai Tuhanku._

 _._

* * *

"Sakura… lihat ini… "

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang sebahu berlari masuk ke dalam kamar yang berpintu hijau tua.

"Sakura! Aku menang! Minggu depan aku akan bersekolah di luar kota!"

Sedangkan yang disebut Sakura masih berbaring tengkurap, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Sakura? Bagaimana denganmu? Kau berhasil juga, kan? Kita akan pindah bersama, kan?"

Satora menghampiri kembarannya, duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Perlahan Sakura berbalik menghadap nya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Satora… "

Cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh saudaranya erat. Ia menangis terisak.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku kalah, Satora. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersamamu."

Satora tertegun.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak, Sakura. Gantikan saja aku disana. Kau harus bebas dari melodi ini. Kau yang harus pergi."

"Satora…"

"Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku disini akan baik-baik saja."

Satora beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia tersentak ketika ia merasa tangan kiri nya ditahan.

"Sejak kecil kau selalu mengalah padaku. Kali ini kau harus mengambil bagianmu."

"Jangan membantahku! Kau tahu aku tak suka di bantah! Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu! Cepatlah berkemas! Dan ingat, mulai esok kau adalah aku disana."

Satora membuka lemari, mengeluarkan semua pakaian milik Sakura dan koper, mulai mengemasi barangnya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk, mengiyakan apa yang di katakan Satora.

.

* * *

Apa yang tadi?

Bukankah itu kejadian tiga tahun lalu?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Mungkinkah Tuhan ingin memutar film kehidupanku sebelumnya?

Lalu, mengapa rasanya disini gelap?

Mungkinkah alam kematian memang seperti ini?

"Sakura!"

Siapa itu?

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"

Mengapa seakan aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilku?

"Sakura! Bangun!"

Bangun?

Memangnya kenapa aku harus bangun? Bukankah aku sudah mati?

"Sakura bangunlah, kumohon… "

Dan apa ini!

Siapa yang mengguncang bahuku?

"Buka matamu, Sakura!"

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Apakah aku masih hidup?

Baiklah, akan ku coba membuka mata.

Tapi, kenapa rasanya berat sekali?

Cahaya ini… argh membuat mataku perih, namun tetap ku coba memaksa untuk bisa terbuka.

Dan apa ini? Bahuku terasa nyeri luar biasa.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?"

Bahkan merotasi kan bola mataku saja masih terasa susah.

"Ii… Ino?"

Setetes air tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai pipiku, membuat ku menoleh pada Ino.

"Mengapa kau… "

"Aku yang… hik harusnya bertanya padamu. Mengapa ada… hik yang kau sembunyikan padaku?"

.

* * *

"Pasien yang bernama Haruno Sakura, apakah sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang perempuan berpakaian semiformal ketika ia melihat seorang suster keluar dari ruangan.

"Ya. Anda siapa?"

Ia menunjukkan sebuah ID card yang menggantung di lehernya. Sang suster mengamati nya sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu pelan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Jawab suster sembari berlalu.

.

* * *

"Anda siapa?"

Sekonyong-konyong Sakura yang barusaja terbangun dari tidur bertanya pada seorang perempuan yang masuk ke Ruangannya.

"Sebut saja Rika. Sebelumnya ada yang ku ingin tanyakan padamu, tapi sepertinya tempat ini kurang tepat. Dan terlihat kau tidak terlalu menikmati tempat ini."

"Um… benar." Sahut Sakura dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut.

 _Darimana dia tahu bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka tempat ini?_

 _Ah, benar juga. Siapapun tidak suka dengan ruangan seperti ini, dingin dan bau obat._

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. Mau ku bantu?"

Rika melirik sebuah kursi roda di sebelah meja nakas.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya? Umm… saya harus memanggil anda dengan… "

"Rika-neesan saja." Potong Vee.

"Yah, Rika-neesan. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan? Dan sebelumnya, anda siapa?"

"Mau minum apa? Teh? Susu?"

"Tidak. Air mineral saja, kalau ada."

Rika mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sekaleng kopi, lalu membayar nya ke kasir.

"Tolong pegang." Rika menyerahkan minuman di pangkuan Sakura, lalu menjalankan kembali kursi roda.

"Kita mau kemana, Rika-neesan? Kukira kita duduk di kantin ini."

"Disana kurang cocok. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat yang lebih tenang."

.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

Rika menghentikan dorongan pada kursi roda Sakura disamping sebuah bangku taman. Sakura terdiam sebentar, mengamati sekeliling.

Taman Rumah sakit. Disini lah mereka sekarang. Taman yang di penuhi tanaman yang indah seperti palem, mawar dan pakis.

"Indah… " Desisnya. Tangannya terjulur pada bunga bugenvile putih di sampingnya.

Ia berpaling ketika melihat Rika duduk di bangku, memandangnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura mengembalikan minumannya pada Rika.

"Sebelumnya, Rika-neesan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Huh? Oh iya, yang tadi ya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah anggota polisi dari tim kriminal, dan pernah kuliah di psikologi aku juga merangkap jadi psikiater."

Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Kau… "

"Ya. Aku adalah anggota tim yang memeriksa saudara mu. Karena dia sekarang tak bisa dimintai keterangan maka dari mu aku ingin mendapatkan informasi."

"Ba… bagaimana keadaan Satora sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak dipenjara kan?" Sakura menarik cardigan Rika dengan kasar.

"Tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat bius."

Sakura menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga dia… seperti itu?"

Sakura tertunduk dalam.

"Aku harus memulainya dari mana?"

"Dari yang kau ingat saja."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

Dulu, dia tak seperti itu.

Aku masih bisa bicara dengannya dengan normal. Kadang dia meminta bantuan padaku untuk sekadar membelikan camilan di luar rumah.

Setahuku dia sedikit aneh dan pemalu, bahkan keluar rumah saja tidak mau.

Dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dulu dia sering di bully oleh teman-temannya, kadang sampai terluka dan berdarah, yang paling parah bibirnya pernah sobek karena terjatuh oleh ulah temannya.

Menjalani kehidupan yang pahit semasa sekolah menengah saat usaha orangtua kami mengalami kebangkrutan.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa sebegitu bencinya dia pada orangtua, terutama pada ayah.

Apa mungkin karena ayah selalu membuatnya menderita? Entahlah aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas bukan hanya dia yang menderita, aku dan Ryn juga.

Dulu, aku masih bisa melihatnya beribadah seperti biasa, bahkan terihat sangat khusyuk.

Sampai dia dikirim bekerja di luar kota, dua tahun kemudian dia pulang, masih normal dengan sifatnya yang biasa.

Namun saat itu ada yang berubah darinya.

Tak lagi kulihat ia beribadah. Ia terlihat lebih sering melamun, kadang menggunting gambar-gambar di Koran, lalu menaruhnya tak beraturan di atas kasur.

Dia terlihat lebih sering diam. Ketika aku berpapasan dengannya, dia selalu mendecakkan lidah dengan keras dan membuatku terheran-heran sekaligus kesal. Dari situlah aku mulai membencinya, begitu juga dengan Satora.

Ah, rasanya kini begitu sulit untuk mengakuinya sebagai kakakku.

Dia lebih sering terlihat tanpa memakai baju atasan, hanya memakai celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam. Aku selalu menghindarinya karena tidak tahan dengan bau badannya yang seperti tidak mandi seminggu itu.

Perubahan dirinya dimulai sejak itu.

Dia begitu tertarik dengan sebuah parang peninggalan kakek puluhan tahun lalu.

Dan dari situ lah penderitaan kami dimulai.

Dari sebuah parang karatan, pengasah benda tajam dan kedua tangan 'kotor' nya itu tercipta lah Melodi itu, melodi yang membunuh kami secara perlahan.

Tiap hari, dimana kami berada disitu lah ia memainkan melodi nya, seakan mengikuti kami.

Kami tersiksa.

Kami tak punya siapa-siapa untuk berlindung.

Orangtua kami begitu sibuk di luar kota sehingga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah.

Yang mereka ingat hanyalah mengirimi kami sejumlah uang lewat Bank.

Tapi, apalah arti itu semua kalau hidup kami lebih menakutkan daripada orang-orang yang jauh berada dibawah.

Anehnya, ada saja halangan yang menyebabkan kami tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini, maksudku neraka ini. Dari Satora yang sakit sampai rumah yang ingin kami sewa sudah didahului oranglain.

Namun kami tak kehabisan akal. Kami mencoba berbagai lomba dan beasiswa untuk pindah sekolah ke luar kota.

Dan inilah yang terjadi. Ryn tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini.

Ah ya, pernah aku berpikir, mengapa dia tidak membunuhku saja?

Namun Satora selalu menasehati ku, jangan pernah mati konyol di tangannya.

Kini, orang itu sudah mati. Dan Satora, orang yang paling ku sayangi menjadi orang yang sama sekali tak ku kenal.

Yah, aku sudah mati sebelum nyawa ku direnggut.

.

* * *

"Jadi begitu, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Iris kehijauannya tak jua beralih dari botol air mineral nya yang sama sekali belum dibuka.

"Lalu, apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah. Ujian sudah selesai, aku ingin tinggal di rumah saja. Lagipula orang itu sudah tidak ada."

"Hmm… begitu." Rika mengangguk.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Satora? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Mungkin besok. Kau harus pulih dulu, fisik mu masih lemah."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura lesu.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini, Rika-neesan."

Rika berbalik, mengulaskan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Ya. Minum obatmu dengan rutin supaya luka mu cepat sembuh. Sampai jumpa."

Rika membalikkan badan, membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Sakura mengernyit ketika melihat sesuatu tercetak di belakang leher Rika, tepatnya berbentuk angka lima romawi.

 _Apa itu? Tato? Seperti sebuah huruf… atau apa?_

 _Ah mungkin perasaanku saja, mana ada Polisi memakai tattoo._

Sakura menaikkan selimutnya setinggi dada. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, memandangi langit yang sudah menggelap pekat.

Dan tidak menyadari bahwa seringai tipis tercetak di wajah Rika yang memandang pintu kamar ruangan di depannya.

 **TBC**


	3. Prequel 3: Untukmu, segalanya 2

Prequel 3: Untukmu, segalanya Part 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn: Typo, OOC, Mengandung unsur kekerasan, M untuk Gore

Adaptasi dari Cerpen "Untukmu, segalanya"

Semata-mata hanya ingin memudahkan pembaca

Kalau tidak suka dan tidak kuat silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy reading

.

* * *

"Selamat siang, Sakura!"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari mulai menerobos jendela. Dengan perlahan ia beringsut duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, menarik napas panjang. Mencoba mengusir kantuk yang masih menggelayut dan membuat matanya sayu.

"Mau makan apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia sedikit mengerang ketika bahu kanannya yang terluka terantuk kepala ranjang.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Ino?"

Iris emerald milik Sakura beralih melihat jam dinding.

"Sejak pagi. Ibu menyuruhku kesini membawakan sarapan untukmu." Sahutnya sambil membuka kotak makanan yang ia bawa.

Sakura mendengus.

"Maksudku sejak jam berapa? Kalau kau mengatakan sejak pagi ya ini kan masih pagi."

"Bukankah Ini sudah jam sebelas?"

"Jam sebelas itu masih pagi, Ino." Sakura menggelengkan kepala, keheranan dengan kelakuan Ino yang kadang sedikit konyol.

"Oh? Kukira jam sebelas itu sebutannya sudah siang." Jawab Ino dengan polosnya. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Sakura mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Sejak jam Sembilan. Karena ku masih tidur aku jalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit. Lumayan cuci mata melihat dokter ganteng." Jawab Ino dengan tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Ino-pig!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

"Silakan dimakan sarapanmu, Sakura." Ia menyodorkan semangkuk bubur, dan membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ah, benar juga. Buburnya sudah dingin."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sejak dulu aku memang tidak terlalu suka bubur."Jawabnya sambil bergeser duduk dengan kedua kaki berayun di pinggiran kasur.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke kantin saja."

Ino menarik kursi roda mendekati Sakura.

"Um." Sahut Sakura singkat.

.

* * *

"Sakura, ini sudah sandwich yang ketiga." Ucap Ino sambil menggeleng keheranan.

Sakura tak menggubris, ia meneruskan makannya tanpa memandang sedikit pun pada Ino.

"Nafsu makanmu besar juga rupanya."

" _Akwu Bewum makwan malam twadi"_

Aku belum makan malam tadi, begitulah kira-kira jawaban Sakura yang di mulutnya masih penuh dengan sandwich tuna.

"Habiskan dulu makanmu di mulut, baru bicara." Ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya.

Botol minum langsung disambar oleh Sakura. Ia menenggak minumnya sampai airnya tinggal setengah.

"Benar-benar kau ini… "

"Fuah… " Sakura mengelap pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

"Ini masih mending, Ino. Kalau Satora kelaparan makannya lebih rakus dariku."

Ino tertawa kecil.

"Satora, huh?"

Sakura tersentak.

"Satora… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Kau belum menjenguknya? Saudara kembarmu itu kan? Ah benar juga, kau belum menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Raut wajah Sakura berubah murung.

"Kau tak harus mengetahui semuanya tentangku."

Ino menggosok tengkuk nya tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksamu mengatakannya. Um… kau mau ke ruangannya?"

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Ya."

Raut wajah sakura menjadi lebih cerah.

"Arigatou."

.

* * *

"Jadi disini, kamarnya?"

"Benar." Jawab Ino sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Andainya aku tahu sejak lama aku selalu kesini. Kamarnya di depan kamarku seperti ini." Gerutu Sakura.

Ino keluar ruangan, tak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua.

Sekejap wajah Sakura berubah sendu ketika melihat seorang perempuan terbaring lemah dengan wajah memucat.

"Satora… "

Sakura rasakan jemari nya bergetar ketika mulai menyentuh tangan Satora.

"Dingin… "

Perlahan ia meremas tangan Satora, ia berpikir untuk sedikit menghangatkan tangan Satora yang tak ubahnya sedingin salju.

"satora… "

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan jari-jari Satora mulai bergerak.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan sangat perlahan kelopak mata yang lama tak terbuka itu menunjukkan iris karamel darinya. Dan kembali menyipit karena silau.

"SATORA!"

Sakura menerjang tubuh ringkihnya kuat, tak bisa lagi tergambarkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku… aku merindukanmu, Satora."

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Satora hanya diam. Matanya terpejam kuat, menahan berat tubuh saudaranya.

"Satora… "

Ia mengusap airmata nya yang berjatuhan dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Satora menatap kosong, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Kau bisa sakit."

Mulut Satora sediki bergerak, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura mendekatkan telinga nya padanya.

"Ja… jangan… percaya… Sii… siapapun." Ucap Satora dengan terbata-bata, dan membuat Sakura mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

Satora tak menjawab. Matanya menoleh ke meja nakas, dengan tangan kiri meraih sebuah botol putih beisi obat penenang.

Sedikit tergesa ia membuka tutup botolnya, mengeluarkan dua butir obat dan menelannya dengan cepat.

Dengan sigap Sakura mengambil gelas air dan memberikannya pada Satora.

"Istirahatlah."

Satora tidak menjawab. Namun dengan pelan ia merebahkan diri, menuruti apa yang Sakura katakan.

Sakura tersentak ketika mendapati tangan dingin Satora menarik lengannya, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura mendekat.

"Ada apa?"  
Kali ini cengkeraman Satora menguat. Akhirnya Sakura mendekat ketika ia melihat bibir Satora bergerak, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Telinga nya ia dekatkan ke wajah Satora.

"Aku… punya firasat. Jangan percaya… siapapun."

Dia mengatakannya lagi, batin Sakura.

"Aku mengerti."

Satora membuang nafas panjang, mulai melemahkan cengkeramannya dari lengan Sakura.

Melihat wajah sendu nya membuat Sakura merengkuh tubuh Satora ke pelukannya.

"Meski ku tahu semua takkan berakhir dengan mudah, ku harap kita bisa kembali ke rumah secepatnya."

Tak ada jawaban selain hanya anggukan lemah dari Satora sampai ia mulai terlelap.

.

* * *

Koridor rumah sakit yang senyap sedikit terusik dengan derap pelan langkah kaki dengan sepatu pantofel.

Setetes cairan dari ujung jarum suntik jatuh ke lantai, tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar pasien.

Dengan perlahan tangannya terjulur, memutar kenop pintu pelan. Dari dari wajahnya tergaris senyum miring ketika melihat seseorang terbaring, lelap dalam mimpinya.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Kau takkan pernah ku ampuni."  
.

* * *

Pagi nya, pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ino? Apa yang… "

GRAPP!

Ino memeluk Sakura yang masih setengah sadar dengan erat.

"Kumohon… tabahkan dirimu… " Ucapnya dengan terisak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Satora… Satora… dia… "

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Satora?"

"Dia… "

Sakura memaksa dirinya keluar dari pelukan Ino ketika ia mendengar sedikit keributan di luar. Tak lagi ia hiraukan kaki dan bahu kanannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ia terus berjalan sampai berhasil membuka pintu.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras ketika ia dapati kamar di depannya di pasang garis polisi dengan petugas yang keluar masuk ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"  
Ia menerobos kerumunan petugas, mendapati tubuh kaku yang tertutup kain putih kini diangkat perlahan ke dalam kantong mayat.

"Satora… "

Sakura mulai terisak.

"Satora… Satora… "

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut namanya, air mata menggenang di setiap suara lirih yang keluar untuk memanggil sosok tak bernyawa itu. Napasnya masih sulit ia kendalikan dan setiap rengkuhan tangannya yang mencoba menggapai kantong mayat hitam yang dibawa para petugas yang kini semakin tak tergapai, menjauhinya.

Sakura masih bertahan dengan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya, tubuhnya semakin melemas karena keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, bagai terkena rintik hujan. Tidak berdaya dan terlihat menyedihkan. Bagai terpaku dengan posisinya berlutut, meski penat mulai menjeratnya hingga terasa sakit, namun kewarasannya telah sirna, hanya ada kesedihan dan kehilangan sosok yang begitu ia sayangi. Tapi, Sakura tetap tak peduli.

Kehilangan Satora tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Satora… "

Wajahnya masih tertunduk, dan isakan menyakitkan itu kian terdengar perih.

Sendu itu masih menggelayutinya, sampai kedua kelopak matanya mengantar jiwa menuju kegelapan.

.

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Jawab Sakura singkat dengan pandangan tetap mengarah ke luar jendela.

"Gomen." Ino kembali menutup pintunya.

Mendengar derik pintu ditutup mengalihkan perhatian Sakura pada sebuah pintu putih di depannya.

 _Jangan percaya siapapun, apa maksudmu Satora?_

Sakura beralih berdiri tepat di depan jendela. Tak sengaja ia memandang ke bawah jendela, mendapati sebutir obat yang tergeletak dibawahnya. Membuat kedua alisnya bertaut.

Entah firasat apa yang kini menuntun kakinya menuju kamar Satora dengan tergesa. Sedikit tidak sabaran ia menyingkirkan garis polisi dan langsung menerjang jendela.

Yang membuat alisnya kembali bertaut.

Ada beberapa butir obat tergeletak disana, butir obat berwarna putih yang mengingatkannya pada satu kejadian.

 _Obat penenangnya Satora?_

Saat itu juga tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

 _Kurasa ada yang janggal disini._

 _._

* * *

"Anda Haruno Sakura, saudara dari Satora?"

"Ya."

"Kebetulan tadi kami ingin menjemput anda."

"Hmm. Dan saya juga ada sesuatu yang ingin dipastikan."

"Baiklah. Ikutlah bersama kami di kantor."

Sakura mengangguk.

.

* * *

"Jadi, saya harus memulai dari mana?"

"Karena kami sudah tahu namamu, bagaimana dimulai dengan umur, lalu katakan apa yang kau tahu."

"Baiklah."

.

* * *

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tanya sang polisi wanita, yang memiliki nametag Yugao, ketika melihat Sakura seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari gerak bibirnya.

"Um… bolehkah aku melihat foto-foto sekitar kejadian?"

"Tentu. Katakan saja bila ada sesuatu yang kau tahu ketika melihatnya." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna coklat, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto.

Perlahan Sakura mengamati satu persatu objek yang ada dalam foto.

Yang terpotret hanyalah sebuah ranjang dengan sprei putihnya dan meja nakas.

Kemudian beralih lagi ke foto berikutnya, terlihat wajah pucat Satora yang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah botol berwarna putih. Sedikit terlihat isi obatnya yang tertinggal setengah.

Membuat Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan likuid dari sudut matanya, siap membuat anak sungai yang mengaliri pipinya.

Yugao menghela napas berat saat ia mengamati ekspresi Ren, yang siapapun melihatnya akan merasa terenyuh.

"Dugaan sementara kami saudara anda bunuh diri dengan overdosis obat penenang."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Punggung tangan kirinya menyeka airmata yang hampir terjatuh.

"Tidak mungkin Satora bunuh diri. Dia takkan mungkin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Kalaupun ia harus mati, dia takkan pernah menginginkan kematian seperti itu."

"Begitukah… "

Sakura menundukkan wajah, sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lewatkan ketika melihat foto-foto di tangannya.

 _Jangan percaya siapapun…_

Sekelebat ingatan itu menyadarkannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui penyebab Satora menjadi begini? Mengapa kalian bertanya lagi?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah salahsatu dari kalian sudah ku ceritakan mengapa Satora jadi begini?"

"Hei nak, investigasi kami baru dimulai hari ini."

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura mendengar pernyataan dari polisi wanita di depannya.

"Jadi… Rika, ah Rika-neesan itu siapa?"  
"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah anggota dari kalian ada yang bernama Rika?"

"Rika?" Yugao berpikir sejenak.

"Bukankah Rika itu… sudah meninggal?"

"Maksud… nya?"

"Aku polisi baru, dulunya aku ditugaskan di luar kota, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak apa yang terjadi. Yang ku tahu Rika itu adalah kekasihnya Mizuki, polisi seangkatan ku disini. Rika itu sangat baik, kadang dia datang membawa makanan saat jam istirahat. Sayangnya dia sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tak lama setelahnya Mizuki menikah dengan seorang wanita yang menurutku… sedikit misterius. Dia tak seperti Rika, dia jarang menyapa kami. Dan saat itu juga kami merasa Mizuki berubah."

"Apakah anda tahu siapa nama perempuan itu?"

"Umm… setahuku ia dipanggil Vee."

"Apakah ia… bertato huruf 'V' di belakang lehernya?"

Yugao berpikir sejenak.

"Ku rasa iya. Aku pernah melihatnya ketika menguncir rambutnya, ya memang ada tato V di belakang lehernya."

"Jadi… memang orang itu… " Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Um, tidak. Silakan anda lanjutkan."

"Ah ya, ini tidak bermaksud aku ingin membicarakan orang. Namun setahuku Vee adalah seorang wanita yang posesif dan pencemburu. Dia tak ingin wanita manapun memiliki hubungan dekat selain dia. Dan saat Mizuki meninggal saat Satora … kau tahu lah, kami sama sekali tak menemukannya. Yang terlihat di pemakaman Mizuki hanyalah kerabatnya."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

 _Ternyata kau benar Satora, harusnya aku tak percaya dengan siapapun._

"Umm…"

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah… ini dteruskan lain hari? Kurasa aku sedang kurang enak badan."

"Oh ya." Yugao tersenyum maklum.

"Istirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk, meninggalkan ruangan.

Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat, kini ia mengerti mengapa hal itu semua terjadi.

"Satora, sekarang giliranku. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungi mu."

.

* * *

"Persiapan selesai."

Sakura menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat berukuran sedang dibalik saku jaketnya. Setelah melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, ia membuka pintu.

"Tunggu aku, brengsek."

.

* * *

Terdengar derap kaki seseorang mendekat setelah Sakura menekan bel. Seorang lelaki yang berkisar 17 tahun berdiri di depan pintu, dengan penuh keheranan ketika melihat Sakura.

" Vee nya ada?"

"Vee? Siapa Vee? Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

Napas Sakura berubah lebih berat.

 _Orang ini…_

"Kau takkan bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan dimana kakakmu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak kenal orang yang bernama Vee! Mau mengancamku?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Di wajah Sakura tercetak seringaian yang membuat lelaki di hadapannya sedikit gentar.

"Mari kita mulai."

.

* * *

"Argh."

Sakura mematahkan leher nya ke kiri dan kekanan. Memandang dengan penuh kepuasan pada 'mahakarya' di depannya.

Di luar terdengar sirene polisi yang semakin jelas.

"Huh."

Sakura melepaskan kedua sarung tangan karetnya, lalu bergegas pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Sedang derap kaki polisi mengoyak kesunyian. Tak ada seorang pun yang mereka temukan selain mayat lelaki dengan sayatan di lehernya, daun telinga yang tersumpal pada mulut, mata yang melotot seakan mengharap kasihan dan sayatan melintang di dahi. Membuat para polisi bergidik ngeri.

Seorang polisi wanita menunduk, mengamati pipi sebelah kanan korban, 'terlukis' sebuah huruf R hingga menembus ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tak sengaja seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya, menyebabkan jarinya yang dekat dengan pipi sang korban menyentuh sayatan, membuat pipinya menjadi berlubang.

"Anak itu… "

 **FIN**

 **A/N**

Yo, gaes. Prequel udah abis. disini Sakura kek cengeng bngt gitu ya, bukan maksud merendahkan sih tp demi kelangsungan cerita mau gak mau aku tulis begini :'v maapkan saya

dan sudah jelas kan? nah selamat membaca (Red)emption ^_^


End file.
